Par Amour
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Song-fic de la chanson "Par amour", trop court pour que se soit résumé. Regardez les genres ça vous donne une idée du type d'OS que ça peut être.


Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde. De nouveau un OS GB !! Je vous préviens c'est assez sombre !! C'est une song-fic sur la chanson «par amour» de Diam's. Bonne lecture.

Ps : quelque modifications au niveau des paroles pour que ça colle un peu.

* * *

_Poupée,avec l'amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette_

_T'as désiré le coups foudre _

_T'as dit bonjour à la tempête, poupée_

_T'étais ce garçon aux pays des merveilles  
Tu lui a ouvert ton cœur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines, je sais  
T'as vu en lui que ce que seul toi pouvais comprendre  
T'étais petit il était grand il était tendre je sais  
Et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas  
Ni même le sang, que l'on retrouvera chez toi _

_Poupée t'as débarqué seule sur un quai de gare  
Tu venais d'ici de là-bas et tallais nulle part poupée  
T'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir  
C'était peut être la raison de ton départ, qui sait _

Pov Ban :

Je me souviens de mon arrivé au Mungenjo. J'étais seul. Je venais de quitter Maria, je ne voulais pas vivre avec elle. Je voulais que les voodiste cessent de me pourchasser sans arrêt. Je voulais vivre. Mais seul à huit ans. Quelques années plus tard, ils m'ont rattrapés. J'ai du tué le frère de Himiko, et perdre mes seuls amis.

_Lui il a vu que t'étais frêle que t'étais vraiment dans la merde  
Il t'as dis t'es trop beau viens je t'emmène poupée  
A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor  
Ils avaient tort les gens l'espoir existe encore tu sais _

Finalement nous nous sommes mit ensemble. Les débuts ont été dur. On s'insultait souvent. Pourtant au fil des jours et des missions, nous sommes apprécier.

_  
Ton innocence lui a transpercé le cœur  
Tu étais son évidence il était ton âme sœur je sais  
Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment  
Ni leur désir ni même la folie qui les trainent poupée  
Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon  
Prison dorée t'as pris perpèt' dans son lagon poupée  
Chez lui c'était le paradis sur terre t'as même retrouvé le sourire brûlé dans une petite cuillère _

Le jagan. Notre drogue et les missions. La cigarette. J'ai réappris à sourire et c'était tellement mieux qu'avant. Bon, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais pu saquer ces amis. Je crois que j'ai toujours été jaloux et que … j'avais peur. J'avais peur que Ginji me quitte et retourne avec ses anciens amis. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

_Poupée tu n'voulais pas laisser le temps te démolir  
T'avais retrouvé le sourire t'étais redevenu solide je sais  
Vous étiez deux enfants perdus à l'abandon  
Vous êtes devenus deux amoureux contre le monde poupée _

POV Ginji :

Nos missions. Notre vie. Nous sommes deux SDF mais nous sommes deux. J'avais oublié à quel point la vie pouvait être belle, belle hors du mungenjo. Ban m'a fait découvrir un autre monde. Un monde où la douleur est moins forte, où il y a de l'espoir. Un endroit où l'influence du Mungenjo ne viendrait pas tout gâcher.

_  
Petite sirène tu nageais dans l'ambulance déambulant parmi les gens rêvant d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante je sais _

Toujours à la recherche d'argent. C'est vrai que notre vie est dur. Nous ne mangeons pas souvent à notre faim. Notre sommeil est perturbé régulièrement, et encore plus pour Ban. Nous sommes _  
T' avais grandi avec lui et tu mourrai avec lui c'était le seul à t'avoir redonné la vie poupée  
Ton visage avait retrouvé sa lum_ière  
P_etit garçon sage deviendra-t-il un meurtrier qui sait  
Pour ces beaux yeux plus rien n'était impossible _

Non, avec Ban rien n'est impossible. Il a pu ressusciter Toshiki. Si il a pu faire un tel miracle alors notre issu n'est plus loin.

_  
C'était l'amour du vice, l'amour du risque poupée _

Nous devons nous battre et vaincre. Avec le temps nous gagnerons vraiment. C'est risqué. Beaucoup. J'ai bien cru perdre Ban et lui a bien cru me perdre. Mais nous sommes toujours là.

_  
Tous les matins il se levait aux aurores il te disait mon beau je m'en vais juste nous chercher de l'or tu_ _sais  
Le monde s'acharne à faire de nous des incapables regarde-moi tu es mon homme je ferai tout pour qu'on se barre_

Je le crois. Nous nous en sortirons. Les gens ont torts. Ils ont torts de dire que Ban m'apportera le malheur. Ils ont tort de dire que nos n'y arriverons jamais. Ils ont tort.

_Poupée tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne  
Vous alliez vous en sortir poupée sans égoïsme je sais _

Pov Ban :

Le temps a passé. Enfin nous voyons les beaux jours arrivés. Les missions s'enchaînent victorieuses. Nous avons de l'argent, nous nous avons nous et nous sommes fort.

_  
L'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu à l'enfer adieu aux rêves éphémères qui coulaient dans vos veines poupée _

_Bientôt la vie sans poison ni artifice _

Plus besoin de rêver car bientôt se sera la réalité.

_  
De l'amour de l'eau fraiche et des rires sans acides je sais _

Je ne serais plus constamment en colère. Nous n'auront plus à nous iniquité de rien. Nous serons libres, libre de toutes peurs. Libre.

_  
Tu étais belle poupée tu étais sien tu étais roi et bel et bien debout dans un monde qui crève poupée _

Le mungenjo ne nous aura pas tué. Non. Nous sommes encore là, debout et fiers devant cette immense bâtisse.

_  
Il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas poupée  
Cette voiture cette vitesse et ton homme sur le pare brise  
Au volant une triste femme en crise tu sais  
Elle aussi avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie mais l'a retrouvé dans son lit avec sa meilleure amie poupée  
Dans sa voiture elle a cru pouvoir oublier, oublier de freiner et a fauché ton bien aimé poupée _

Un simple accident. C'était bête et affreux. Mon Dieu je pleure. Un simple accident. Nous avons tout traversé. Tout. Et juste un simple accident. Je pleure.

_  
S'il te plait ne cède pas relèves-toi  
Tu le retrouveras au paradis il t'attendra poupée  
Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur  
Tu a perdu ton issue le seul remède à tes blessures poupée _

Mon Dieu non. Je vais faire comment ? Je suis seul, je ne suis plus rien. Je suis seul. Oh mon Dieu.

_S'il te plait ne fais pas ça par amour  
Arrête, pose cette arme ne teste pas ta bravoure poupée  
Repense au lagon, repense à vos rêves  
Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres poupée ? _

_A tout ces gens qui vivent Par amour. _

_A tout ceux qui se perdent Par amour._

_A tous ces cœurs qui tiennent Par amour, _

_A toutes ces femmes qui restent Par amour, _

_A tous ces hommes qui se cachent Par amour, _

_A toutes ces vies gâchées Par amour, _

_A tous ces gens qui crèvent Par amour et à tous ceux qui survivent Par amour_

_

* * *

_Voilà !! A vous de juger. Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson c'est une occasion pour vous de le faire.

J'aurais voulus faire ça mieux, mais bon.


End file.
